chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feast for Snakes
The Feast for Snakes is the name given to an incident in the year 2949 during the Second Galactic War where, after years of accusations and fruitless investigations, it was found that members of the Veriol Council at the time was indeed leaking information to the Alamo Empire. Because of how "cold" the Second Galactic War was compared to its sole predecessor, the First Galactic War, many citizens -- both imperial and of the Veriol Alliance -- believed that there was something suspicious going on with how the war was being conducted. It almost seemed as though battles were scripted or at least deliberate, as opposed to organically-occurring conflicts between opposing sides. The Veriol Council denied these accusations and insisted that technology had changed the face of war. Investigations into the Veriol Council's conduct revealed nothing until 2949 -- and it was not Veriol hands that revealed the hidden truth. Rather, it was High Empress Drejavikk the Unscarred of the Alamo Empire, who had been the sole leader of the Empire throughout the Second Galactic War (in contrast to the democratically-elected faces of the Veriol Council sometimes changing with regularity). Feeling as though the war was all but won with the securing of the newly-created sabarus alpha race, Drejavikk the Unscarred revealed her trump card and how she had earned herself the title of "Unscarred" for the lack of overwhelming failures in the Second Galactic War: She had placed spies among the Veriol Council and had been aware of most major Veriol movements for the majority of the war. Specifically, she named several members of the Veriol Council, past and present, as those answering to her. This revelation had the intended effect of causing chaos and mistrust for the Veriol Alliance government, as every member of the Council, even those that Drejavikk did not name, were suspected, and when some of the individuals that Drejavikk named did not have any evidence connecting them to the Alamo Empire. No one was certain who was and was not a spy for the Alamo Empire, as evidence suggested conflicting results. Veriol investigators could not be trusted, as they could be also bought out by the Alamo Empire to let the guilty go free -- and thus the Veriol Alliance faltered, unable to adequately counter the Alamo Empire. To this day, no one is quite sure what members of the Veriol Council truly were and were not spies, or how many were just blindly named by the High Empress to incriminate them and sow discord among the Veriol Alliance. Some historians believe that this "conspiracy" was entirely manufactured by the cunning mind of Drejavikk the Unscarred over the course of the war to eventually yield a defeat for the Veriol Alliance. What is certain, however, is that the Feast for Snakes left the Veriol Alliance so disjointed and off-guard that they were easily defeated within the next few years, and the Alamo Empire won the Second Galactic War. Category:Ealdremen History Category:Second Galactic War Category:No Spoilers